


Mist clears

by thejungbook



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Exes, F/M, Idols, Idols way of life, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Lisa is angry, Misunderstandings, Small cameo of BLACKPINK members, Small cameo of BTS members, lizkook
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejungbook/pseuds/thejungbook
Summary: Jungkook y Lisa llevan dos meses sin verse cuando coinciden en los MAMA de final de año.Siempre ha sido complicado conciliar sus vidas como idols internacionales con su relación, pero desde que rompieron por la discusión más fuerte que han tenido, es como si fuera imposible. Más aún cuando todas las cámaras les apuntan, deseosos del próximo movimiento que hagan, por eso tiene que aprovechar un instante, el que sea, para aclarar las cosas.¿Y quizás recuperarla?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: One-shot fics July 2020





	Mist clears

Lo siente clavado en los oídos, es un zumbido casi imperceptible, pero que Jungkook no puede dejar de escuchar desde que ha puesto un pie en la gala de los MAMA y es que siempre hay una cámara dirigida hacia su grupo, desde cualquier punto, deseosas de ser los primeros en advertir un mal gesto u otro demasiado emocionado. Él no está dispuesto a darles ese gusto, por mucho que le cueste contenerse en ocasiones, está tan acostumbrado a ello que ni siquiera necesita pensarlo para que su rostro sea una máscara de cortesía.

Cuando Hoseok pone una mano en su rodilla para llamar su atención se vuelve hacia una cámara que les está enfocando, los dos sonríen y guiñan un ojo respectivamente, provocando que los gritos del público se vuelvan ensordecedores, silenciando a Park Seojoon que intenta introducir el siguiente premio. Ve la sonrisa de uno de los mejores amigos de Tae y está a punto de apartar la mirada de la pantalla cuando el foco cambia hacia la zona de artistas.

Ahí está.

Sabe perfectamente el punto en el que situarla porque ha puesto todo de su parte por no dirigir la mirada, ni por casualidad, hacia ella.

Su sonrisa sigue teniendo el poder de iluminar cualquier lugar en el que esté con más potencia que cualquier foco. Lisa saca la lengua a la cámara y las ovaciones le erizan el vello de la nuca. Sí, son los aplausos y gritos los que provocan esa reacción. 

Llevaban dos meses sin coincidir en ningún evento y setenta y tres días desde la última vez que se habían visto en persona. Ahora su cabello es algo más ceniza de lo que lo tenía aquella noche y lo lleva más largo. Su pelo, no las extensiones que siempre tiene que llevar, Jungkook lo diferencia sin ningún problema a esa distancia y a través de la pantalla que tiene frente a él.

Siente un disimulado golpecito en la pierna por parte de Jimin, parece que una vez más se ha quedado mirando más de la cuenta, pero no puede evitarlo. Nadie puede culparle por quedarse traspuesto, aunque ya no estén juntos no ha perdido la vista.

—Tenemos que ir yendo —avisa Namjoon mientras los nominados a mejor grupo femenino del año empiezan a presentarse.

BTS se levantan para acercarse al  _ backstage _ y Jungkook escucha su nombre repetido por todo el recinto, como señal de que están siguiendo sus movimientos, pero no es nada fuera de lo habitual. El corte que eligen para presentar a Blackpink coincide con uno de los raps de Lisa y sus labios se mueven con el fantasma de sus palabras rápidas. Una mano en la espalda le recuerda que muchos ojos están puestos en él y agradece cuando se sumergen en la luz cetrina de los pasillos para los artistas. Es la costumbre, nada más que la costumbre de escuchar los cortes de su voz una y otra vez.

Varios grupos que acaban de actuar les saludan con una inclinación y él la devuelve con cierta distracción, sus ojos no hacen más que dirigirse hacia las pantallas que están por todas partes buscando la confirmación de lo que ya sabe. Que Blackpink va a hacerse con ese premio como se merece, porque da igual que YG apenas saque partido de su potencial y que las tenga prácticamente escondidas. Sólo necesitan un lanzamiento anual para eclipsar a todos los demás grupos femeninos, por mal que les pese a muchos y aunque eso reporte más beneficios a una empresa que no las trata como debe.

Se recuerda una vez más que no es asunto suyo, que es justo la razón por la que está así y no escribiéndole un mensaje de felicitación en ese momento. De callarse más a menudo ese odio visceral que le tiene a YG no la hubiera perdido.

Los aplausos estallan un instante después, al mismo tiempo que suena  _ How you like that _ y Jungkook no reprime la sonrisa que le provoca que hayan ganado. 

—Kookie, los  _ in-ear  _ —dice Jimin.

Por suerte tiene tan mecanizado todo lo que tiene que hacer que perderse en sus pensamientos sobre esa última noche.

  
  


—¡Es mi carrera, Kook! —le gritó con las manos apretadas a ambos lados del cuerpo—. No te metas.

—Os han retrasado otra vez el  _ comeback, _ Liz, ya es la segunda vez. Tenéis las canciones, los conceptos y el momento de sacarlo, ¿por qué no lo hacen? ¿Por qué os tienen escondidas?

—Ya te he dicho que no somos ningún tipo de damiselas en apuros que necesitamos que nos salven. Al menos a nosotras no nos explotan con jornadas de veintiséis horas y conviviendo con cámaras desde que nos despertamos.

—Es contenido promocional.

—Kook, es excesivo y lo sabes, te grabaron mientras colapsabas en Chile y usan esas tomas para los tráilers, ¿te parece humano eso?

—¿En qué momento hemos empezado a hablar de Big Hit?

—Cuándo tú te has empeñado en hablar de mi empresa. Te lo he dicho mil veces, no quiero hablar contigo de trabajo.

—Yo sólo quiero que podáis sacar todo lo posible de las oportunidades que tenéis porque no lo estáis viendo.

—Oh, no, no vas a ponerte condescendiente conmigo, Kook. Eso sí que no.

Sacudió la cabeza y los mechones de su melena corta describían líneas imaginarias mientras ella retrocedía varios pasos.

Ninguno de los dos había medido sus palabras, simplemente habían dicho lo primero que les venía a la cabeza. Aunque no tuvieran mala intención ninguno. Si algo sabe seguro es que nunca han querido hacerse daño conscientemente, por eso es más triste saber que las cosas no podían salir bien.

Es lo que peor lleva.

La chaqueta con remates burdeos en las solapas le queda como un guante y está atándose los cordones cuando la escucha. Su risa. Esa carcajada es completamente inconfundible para él, porque si hay algo que consigue desde siempre es hacer reír a Lisa.

—¡Enhorabuena por el premio! —dice Hoseok justo cuando las chicas pasan por delante.

Es el primero en reaccionar, pero de inmediato los otros seis ejecutan una inclinación de felicitación aunque estén cada uno dándose prisa en terminar de arreglarse. Tae le dedica una mirada a Jungkook desde donde se encuentra con una maquilladora repasándole la forma de los labios. Interpreta sin problemas lo que quiere decirle: que es su oportunidad, puede que la única que tenga durante toda la noche.

—Liz… Lisa —se corrige a tiempo, dando un paso hacia la puerta—. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

La chica le dirige una mirada a Jennie que se la devuelve con ciertas dudas. Está claro que es no es un movimiento muy inteligente tener una charla privada justo al lado de uno de los eventos más multitudinarios del mundillo del kpop, pero no es que en sus respectivas situaciones tengan muchas más oportunidades y ella lo sabe tan bien como él. Por eso se vuelve a mirarle y asiente casi sin mover la cabeza.

—Ahora mismo voy, chicas —les dice, dándole el pequeño trofeo que acaban de ganar a Jisoo.

—Te espero en el baño y volvemos juntas —interviene Rosé, tan cautelosa como siempre.

Jungkook asiente, queriendo decirles algo, pero demasiado ocupado por la preocupación de cómo pueda ir la conversación con Lisa.

—Cinco minutos, te esperamos en la salida —dice Jimin al pasar a su lado, acto seguido sonríe a la chica y le aprieta el brazo.

Ellos dos se pierden por el pasillo que está más desierto ahora que ya hay un grupo actuando en el escenario central. El ruido de la sala de preparación que han utilizado queda atrás y la luz cetrina le da un aspecto más melancólico a Lisa.

—Estás muy guapa —dice sin saber muy bien cómo arrancar.

—Lo sé, no es ninguna novedad, ¿qué es lo que quieres? Si era esto podrías haberme escrito un mensaje, ya he recibido unos cuantos en lo que llevamos de gala.

Aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza, conteniéndose para no soltar cualquier cosa, pero no le gusta que esté a la defensiva con él. Con los brazos cruzados y evitando sus ojos tan a propósito que es demasiado obvio.

—¿Cómo voy a escribirte si me has bloqueado? —pregunta Jungkook.

—Es que para poder hacerlo tendrías que desbloquearme tú primero —responde Lisa mordiendo las palabras.

—¿Qué? Yo no te he bloqueado —aclara rápidamente.

Puede que estén a menos de un metro de distancia, pero la siente a un abismo de distancia.

—¿Cómo que no? Te escribí…

—¿Me escribiste? —inquiere.

—No te emociones, no me mires así.

Jungkook parpadea.

—¿Cómo?

—Con esos ojos tan grandes, basta, has sido tú quien me ha bloqueado primero. Te escribí para decirte que había visto un Run en el que cantabas la parte de Rosé de HYLT y me saltó el mensaje de que estaba bloqueada.

—Así que me bloqueaste tú —adivina, sabiendo que él hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—Sí —responde con las cejas arqueadas, casi como si le estuviera retando a decir algo malo.

Jungkook se acerca un paso hacia ella y Lisa le observa como intentando medir sus intenciones. No puede evitar sonreír y eso sólo provoca que el ceño de la chica se frunza un poco más.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta ella echándose un poco hacia atrás.

—Yo no te bloqueé.

—¿Entonces soy yo la que miento?

Él sacude la cabeza para decir que no.

—Me asaltaron el móvil hace unas semanas, bloquearon a todos mis contactos en cuanto me di cuenta. Debió coincidir con el día que me escribiste.

Había sido una suerte que lo primero que había hecho el saesang fuera escribir a Tae porque de inmediato pudieron poner al departamento de seguridad a trabajar para recuperar el control. Puede ver el momento en que Lisa sabe que no está mintiendo. No sólo porque se lo diga su mirada, sino porque no se mienten. Ellos no son así.

Suficiente tienen con el mundo en el que viven.

—No te bloquearía, fui yo el bocazas —insiste Jungkook.

Normalmente no se detiene demasiado para intentar explicarse, pero en ese momento tiene el tiempo contado. Sus compañeros deben estar ya dispuestos en las salidas para empezar su actuación de la noche.

Lisa resopla y se descruza de brazos, levanta la barbilla y esta vez sí que le mira a los ojos. La echaba de menos, tanto que le duele.

—Sí, lo fuiste, sabes que no me me gusta que te metas en mis asuntos —dice ella dando un paso más hacia él hasta que le empuja hasta que la espalda de Jungkook da contra la pared más cercana—. Deja de intentar ser un salvador que no necesito.

—Lo siento.

Sabe perfectamente que ni Lisa, ni ninguna de sus compañeras está ciega respecto a la situación injusta en la que les tiene su empresa, pero todos saben que romper un contrato es de las cosas más difíciles que hay. El riesgo que corres y la incertidumbre de después, Jungkook no quiere nada de eso para Blackpink, pero es cierto que no es asunto suyo. Lisa lo hace mucho mejor que él en ese aspecto, le ha aconsejado y apoyado durante años, a pesar de que hubiera cosas en las que no estuviera de acuerdo.

Le pudo la impaciencia y la rabia, ambas cosas que tiene que controlar y que, en general, nunca le traen nada bueno.

Siente la mano de Lisa justo donde le ha empujado un momento antes, pero esta vez sus uñas pintadas se apoyan con suavidad en su americana. Sus ojos se encuentran una vez más.

—Eso no te servirá de nada y lo sabes —susurra ella mientras recorre con la mirada su rostro.

Jungkook no resiste más la tentación de sonreír mínimamente y sus manos se colocan en la minúscula cintura, mientras la mano de Lisa se mueve hasta su nuca. La respiración se condensa entre ellos hasta que sus labios se buscan inevitablemente. Hay hambre y nostalgia en sus besos, pese a mantenerse cuidadosos porque saben que la vigilancia no va a ceder cuando vuelvan a estar frente a cámaras.

Aun así, eso nunca les ha impedido encenderse en apenas unos segundos como si fueran mecha y chispa. Tan delicioso como siempre, pero más reconfortante que nunca e igualmente difícil la separación.

Siente un calor en el estómago que sabe que le hará bailar dejándose la piel mientras avanza por el pasillo hacia sus compañeros de grupo.

—Kook —llama Lisa, haciendo que se detenga y se vuelva hacia ella—. Tú también estás muy guapo.

El guiño que le dedica provoca que la sonrisa de Jungkook se ensanche. Por el piropo, porque le llame por su apodo, por esa cara que tanto ha echado de menos.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a todos los que hayáis entrado en este one shot, me he propuesto hacer uno al día durante el mes de julio, así que si hay algo que os apetezca leer acepto sugerencias en comentarios.  
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
